


Journey To the Past

by MagicalMoon



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Kid Fic, Motherhood, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Joan and Vera are enjoying life with their now six month old baby Grace. One afternoon Joan receives a package which reveals pieces of her past.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Journey To the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to my other story "Creating A Family". However, you don't need to read it to understand what is going on in this story.

Little Gracie was already six months old. Joan and Vera heard numerous times that babies grow up so fast. However, neither were prepared for how fast their daughter seemed to be growing. She was already crawling and babbling non-stop. Although Grace wasn't Vera's biological daughter, she resembled both her mothers. She had light skin, chestnut brown hair, and Joan's eyes; she also had what resembled Vera's button nose. The feature which stood out the most was the baby's smile, which was almost identical to Joan's. Her personality was beginning to reveal itself as well. Grace had Vera's gentleness and Joan's stubbornness. She was the perfect mix of her mothers in every way. 

Both women adjusted to motherhood quickly, and their concerns of being like their parents became a thing of the past. Despite Joan not carrying Grace, they still had a special and unbreakable bond. She was wrapped around her Mama's finger. Although too young to understand, Vera would remind the baby how beautiful she was, something her mother never did. 

Recently the prison added a crèche which happened to be a few doors down from Joan's office. Both women's lunch breaks would consist of playing with their daughter. There was also a pack and play in the corner of the Governor's office just in case both her mother's had to stay late at work, which they both tried to avoid, but their positions made it inevitable. Both women, mostly Joan, were fiercely protective of their child. However, they were both surprised and relieved when they realized the women were also fiercely protective. Occasionally Vera and Joan would push Grace around in her pram visiting the women in their units. They tended to go to H-Block the most. Gracie proved to be quite the morale booster, especially for women who were mothers themselves.

~

When Joan got home from work, she didn't hear any signs of Vera or Gracie. She wasn't too concerned, knowing that the baby was probably sleeping. However, when she walked into the living room, she saw Vera on the couch, fast asleep with Gracie cuddled against her chest. Joan put her stuff away and washed her hands before placing a kiss on top of Grace's head. 

"Vera, darling, I'm home." She whispered. 

The younger woman's eyes flew open "shit; I was supposed to make dinner. I must have fallen asleep."

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you put little bubba to bed, and I'll order us a pizza." 

The couple shared a quick kiss; both hoping Gracie wouldn't wake up. When it was this late at night, it could take hours to get her to fall back asleep. 

After ordering the pizza, Joan joined Vera in the nursery and wrapped her arms around her waist. Both women watched their daughter silently. The only sounds were the soft snores and occasional coos from the baby. Once they were confident Gracie wasn't going to wake up, Joan went to change out of her uniform, and Vera went into the kitchen to pour them each a glass of wine. 

"So it's a pump and dump type of night?" Joan teased. 

"It's not a school night, so I figured why not treat ourselves." 

"Ah yes! We have two whole days to ourselves, just you, me, and Gracie." 

Vera handed her a plate. "I know; what should we do?" 

"It's supposed to be beautiful tomorrow. Maybe we can introduce Grace to the pool." 

The younger woman looked down at her slightly rounded belly. She lost most of the baby weight but not completely. This being something Vera was very self-conscious about. 

Joan pulled Vera close "you're beautiful. You know, seeing you in a bathing suit does all sorts of things to me. She ran her hands down Vera's hips. I love the way it clings to you in all the right places and the way it shows your hard nipples when you first get in the water. To prove a point, she lifted Vera's breasts and ran her fingers over hardening nipples. Before they could go any further, Joan got a text saying the pizza was at the front door. 

"Tease" Vera whined 

Joan winked and placed the box on the counter "you love it." 

Vera laughed before taking a bite of the cheesy slice, knowing that her wife was right. 

While they ate, Joan told Vera about her day, which was fairly uneventful, just filled with paperwork and talking to Will about what needed to be done in her absence. Vera told her about how Franky stopped by, and they watched Cocomelon most of the day. She also mentioned how Grace spit up on her a few times. Luckily Franky was able to watch her so she could shower. 

Joan frowned. "Pity, I was going to ask if you would like to take a shower with me." 

"Last time I checked, there wasn't a limit on how many showers you can take per day. Besides, I know how much you value cleanliness." Vera placed her plate in the dishwasher and winked. "Meet you in the bathroom." 

~

At 5 in the morning, Joan heard Grace crying on the baby monitor. Not wanting to wake Vera, she got up slowly and made her way to the nursery. 

"My darling, what's wrong? Mummy fed you a few hours ago." Maybe it was a nightmare, Joan thought to herself. Then again, she wasn't sure if babies even had nightmares. 

She picked the baby up and rocked her against her chest. Sobs turned into tiny whimpers. Once Joan's legs got tired, she sat on the rocking chair. She hummed a lullaby her mother once sang to her until she felt Grace's breathing even out. 

After waiting a few moments, she placed her now sleeping daughter into her crib. When she went back to bed, she wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her close. The family of three slept through the rest of the night. 

~ 

After eating a late breakfast, Vera went upstairs to change Grace into her bathing suit. It had a watermelon pattern and has ruffles on the bottom. After lathering waterproof sunscreen all over her body, she placed a hot pink hat on her daughter's tiny head. She put Grace in her bouncer so she could get dressed. 

Vera put on a black one-piece that had a halter top and ruffles along the stomach. The suit also offered a very generous view of cleavage. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed a few towels before grabbing Grace. In the backyard, her wife, who was already dressed, was blowing up a small tube for the baby. 

Joan looked up and was shamelessly ogling her wife. "I'm so happy you decided to breastfeed." 

"Joan !" 

"Your tits look immaculate." 

Vera laid a towel on the grass and placed Grace down "well, they're sore as all hell." 

"I'm sure there is a way I can soothe them," the older woman teased. 

Vera just rolled her eyes. 

"The water should be warm enough. I put on the heater before we ate breakfast."

They slowly introduced Grace to the water. Vera sat on the top step with the baby on her lap. When she was sure Grace wasn't going to fuss, she placed her in the tube. Much to both their delight, Grace began to giggle and squeal. 

Joan took pictures of Vera and Grace when she got a notification that there was a package at the door. She didn't remember her or Vera ordering anything. 

"There's a package at the door. I'll be right back." 

The box was relatively big and was addressed to her. It was from Russia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! There is a fair amount I want to write so I'm not sure how long this fic will be. Also with classes starting up again next week I'm not sure how often I will be able to update. Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
